


50 Shades of Aaron Hotchner and Dr. Spencer Reid

by Mswriter07



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, My take of 50 Shades of Grey without the 50 shades characters, None of the team is with the FBI, Spencer Is Christian Grey, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance interview leads to much more for Aaron Hotchner and Dr. Spencer Reid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All this is thanks to some random ramblings between me, hellbells, and Casey_Wolfe plus my trepidation of the movie version of 50 Shades of Grey. I hope you enjoy. R & R.

Aaron Hotchner, paced his office as he finished a phone call from one of his up and coming reporters, as she called in sick. Aaron couldn't be too mad but today was an important day for the newspaper for a once in a lifetime interview and it looked like he'd have to take the trip to New York City from his comfortable office in Washington D.C. to go get the interview himself. He picked up his cell phone and felt his palms get clammy - he hated calling his wife. She never understood his job no matter how much he told her that he was where he was supposed to be - not some stuffy law office. He tried, he really did but he wasn't happy.

On the other end of the line, Haley screeched, "Get one of your reporters to take the trip. You don't have to go, you're the editor."

Aaron held in his sigh and said, "Haley everyone else has their assignments and projects. I can't just have someone make this trip and get behind on their other work. I'll be back tomorrow afternoon." Then Aaron hung his phone up and sighed. He made some more coffee getting his wits about him so he didn't screw up his next phone call as it was more important than even calling his wife, which he wasn't sad.

After a few sips of his fresh beverage of choice he picked up his phone again and dialed the company number for one Dr. Spencer Reid. He explained the sick reporter and that he'd be coming himself to get the interview and that he was on his way. Dr. Reid for some reason only wanted to talk to his particular newspaper about his upcoming project and Aaron wasn't missing out on the announcement. It would bring the buyers back to his paper as he was struggling to keep it and his marriage afloat. With all the new information confirmed between Dr. Reid's security personnel, Aaron grabbed his overnight bag he kept in his office and went to the Amtrak station.

\-----------------------------

In New York City, Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia notified Dr. Spencer Reid of the change of person coming for the interview. "Dr. Reid, we've had a change of plans with the person coming to interview you." Derek started.

Spencer looked up from his papers and asked, "And who's coming in Amber's place?"

"The editor himself, Mr. Aaron Hotchner. We've cleared him through security and everything." Penelope said.

Spencer tapped his pen against his chin and the light caught on a tungsten band that had minutely raised pattern on the outer band and he said, "Excellent. Penny look up his hotel arrangements and upgrade everything. He's going to need the best. Notify me as soon as he arrives."

"Will do sir." Penelope said and then turned on her heels and went to go fix Aaron's accommodations.

\------------------------------------

Aaron sat in his seat bouncing his leg and drumming his fingers on the arm of the seat and even though he was quiet he could tell he was annoying his seat mate but his nerves were edging towards being shot. This was his first interview as a reporter in several years since he had taken over the small newspaper.

"What has your blood pressure up?" The old lady asked.

"I'm about to go do an interview for my job. It's been a while since I've had to do that." Aaron replied trying to keep it vague.

"Who are you interviewing young man?"

He didn't see the harm in telling her part of the truth, "He's expanding his business into the D.C. area from New York City and he doesn't give interviews very often."

"Well then he must see something special in you. Good luck."

"Thank you ma'am." Aaron seemed to calm down a lot after that and pulled out his paperwork and notebook out so he could start preparing questions for the interview. He didn't like dictaphones and so he learned a system of shorthand to help him remember the interviews.

\---------------------------------------

At Penn Station in Manhattan, Aaron picked up his duffel bag and attache case before he found the cab line and waited his turn. When it was almost his turn he heard his name being called and he turned to his left - a decently built young black man approached him and said, "Sorry about that. I'm Derek Morgan, head of Dr. Reid's security team. He requested that I came to the station and pick you up directly." Derek glanced at Aaron's bags and asked, "Are those all you brought?"

Aaron glanced at his bags - his duffel bag had some loose threads along the edges and his attache case the leather had worn down. Aaron frowned before he looked back up at Derek and said, "I'm only staying overnight Mr. Morgan."

"Follow me and please call me Derek or Morgan. No misters around here."

Aaron ducked under the rope and followed Derek to a black Suburban with tinted windows and Derek opened the back door for Aaron's bags. He put his bags on the seat and then got in the front passenger seat while Derek took the driver's seat. Derek drove them to the Park Central New York Hotel and Aaron said, "This isn't my hotel."

"He wanted to upgrade your accommodations for the night. He also told me to tell you that you should get some rest and clean up and he'll meet you for dinner here around eight."

"That's not much time for an interview."

"He says you'll get what you need for the piece but to rest first."

"Tell him thank you for the upgrade and that I'll see him at eight."

"I will. Good night Mr. Hotchner."

"Please, call me Aaron or Hotch."

"Will do. Good night." Derek left Aaron at the entrance with his bags and Aaron walked into the lobby. 

He walked up the front desk and asked for his room key and found that the doctor had upgraded his bargain hotel room to the penthouse suite of this hotel. He wondered what he'd have to do to repay his kindness but for now he was going to enjoy the perks of the room. He walked over to the penthouse elevator and put in the special code for his room and waited for it to arrive. 

Once on his floor he went to his room and set his bags on the chair. He walked around the suite and noticed a balcony and a bar area and when he opened the door leading to the bathroom he noticed a separate shower and tub. The spa like atmosphere was already starting to make him a little drowsy so he decided that he could use a short nap and a hot shower. The shower he enjoyed immensely and when he climbed into bed with just his sleep pants on, he thought he'd went to heaven with how good the bed felt.

At six, a knock woke Aaron up out of a sound sleep and he pulled on the hotel robe over his pants before he answered the door. He noticed it was a hotel masseuse with her table and supply bag. Aaron ran his hand through his hair and said, "I didn't order this."

"It's complimentary with the penthouse package."

Those were the right words to say and Aaron glanced at the clock and said, "Okay. I have to be somewhere at eight though."

"No problem sir. Let me set my table up and explain what I'll be doing and you let me know if you're comfortable." The worker said as she moved her table to an empty space in the room. Aaron watched as she set it up and he paid attention to her directives and if he didn't think he'd be comfortable then he filled her in. He kept his sleep pants on but took off the robe as he got comfortable on the table she set up.

An hour later the massage therapist nudged Aaron's shoulder gently and said, "I think it's time for you to get ready for the rest of your evening."

Aaron rubbed his face and looked at his watch. He looked at the therapist and said, "Thanks. I feel a lot better."

“You’re welcome.” Aaron stood and pulled his robe back on and the massage therapist packed up her table and supplies and left the room quietly. She could tell Mr. Hotchner would fit in really nice with the doctor and his team.

Aaron went over to his duffel bag and pulled out a pair of slacks and another white dress shirt and then studied the three ties he had in his bag. He didn’t know how to interpret an eight o'clock dinner/interview so he went with his power tie - plain burgundy. He hoped he made a good impression with the doctor. He dressed and gathered up his steno pad and pen for dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

At eight o’clock precisely, Aaron heard a knock on his door. He set the book he was reading down and went to the door. He checked who it was and was amazed to just see Dr. Spencer Reid leaning casually on a cane with a three piece vest suit and a leather messenger bag across his shoulders. He fumbled with the door and had to tug the door open. He found Spencer standing straighter and he said, “Sorry about that.”

Spencer held back his grin at the journalist’s nervousness and said, “It’s no problem. Doors stick all the time. Are you ready for dinner?”

“Yeah. Just let me get my notepad and pen.”

“You won’t need it.” Spencer said gently as he reached out for Aaron’s arm.

“But I need to make notes.” Aaron tried.

“You’ll remember dinner and our conversation so don’t worry. I’ve got a small private room down in the dining area set aside for us so we can talk freely.”

“Um...okay. Then I’m ready to go.” Aaron made sure he had his keycard in his pocket and he pulled the door closed behind himself. He followed Spencer to the elevator and let him punch in the code and stepped in behind him. 

Spencer turned towards Aaron and asked, “Did you get some rest this afternoon?”

“I did. Thank you. I didn’t realize I needed it.”

“People often don’t realize the things they need until someone let’s them have them. I’m glad you were able to get some much needed rest.”

“Is that your words of wisdom today?” 

Spencer could sense Aaron’s curiosity and said, “I have many more words of wisdom but only if things go accordingly tonight.”

“I have a feeling that they will Dr. Reid.”

Spencer bit his lip and hummed his assent before the elevator stopped and Spencer waved Aaron in front of him. Aaron stepped off and waited for Spencer who walked with an efficiency he didn’t think someone with a cane would have. Spencer noticed Aaron checking him out and said, “The cane is mostly for show but it was necessary for a couple of years when I had an accident with a sheet of ice.”

Aaron opened his mouth and closed it a couple of times. He swallowed and said, “How’d you know I was going to ask that question?”

“I’m the owner and CEO of one of the biggest companies in the world.” Spencer replied like that answered Aaron’s question.

Aaron just nodded and followed Spencer down the hall to the dining area. “Where’s your security team?”

“Are you a threat?” Spencer asked point blank.

“No but you’re a prominent figure so I would think you’d have a few people with security detail.”

“They’re here don’t worry.” Spencer walked up to the bar and asked, “Is the dining room ready yet?”

“Yes sir Dr. Reid.” The bartender said.

Spencer nodded back to Aaron and he followed the doctor down another hall and through a door. Spencer closed the door and motioned to the table in the middle of the room - soft lighting and a few candles lit the room and Aaron had a feeling this meeting was more of a date then interview and his nerves were starting to come back. Spencer rested hand on Aaron’s forearm and asked, “Are you okay?”

“I thought we were going to have the interview in your office and then you send word that dinner is best and then this room is set up like it’s a date and not an interview.” Aaron rambled.

Spencer moved away from Aaron and said, “For one I had unexpected business this afternoon. The rest did you well though and dinner was logical because we haven’t eaten yet and if you want I can turn on the main lights like in the dining area. Nothing is set in stone.”

Aaron paced and ran a hand through his hair before he said anything. “I’m fine with everything. I’m just a bit overwhelmed at your generosity and kindness.”

Spencer motioned for the chairs and Aaron sat in one and Spencer sat in the other while he formulated his reply, “You don’t receive a lot of kindness in your life from anyone. They like you but they don’t see the man behind the tie even your wife isn’t as kind as she needs to be sometimes. You work hard and you’re working on trying not to fall apart. That’s what I see.”

Aaron was stunned with Spencer’s insight into his life and how accurate he was with his facts. Then his journalist hackles started to rise. “How long have you been watching me?”

“You’re just a Google search away and from the couple of public pictures with your wife, she seems more into the public recognition thing than you do.”

“She is but my life is…”

“Is what? None of my business? I figure out people and motives before I even see them. I’ve been right nine times out of ten. You’re not happy with your marriage, you spend all your time at work and while you could’ve sent another reporter you decided to come yourself and I’m sure you’re hoping for something better to come out of this meeting.”

“I’m just fine with my marriage,” even though Aaron knew every word Dr. Spencer Reid uttered was true, “and I came so that I knew it would be done right.”

Spencer held back his thoughts and licked his lips as he let a small smile show. He sipped on his chardonnay and let Aaron mull over what he said. After seeing the proverbial light bulb come on in Aaron’s eyes, Spencer continued, “I have a proposition to go along with this interview. One that’ll be for both of our benefits.”

“Proposition?” Aaron asked uncertainly.

“Yes. You’ve been following instructions beautifully since you arrived this afternoon and you’re much more relaxed for it.”

“What are you getting at Dr. Reid?” Aaron sipped his scotch as he eyed the doctor.

“Well, and you can take this how you want, I won’t hold it against you. I’m a practicing Dominant and I have had several submissives but none of them are anywhere close to you. This is part of what makes being around your wife a displeasure. You’re being looked at as the dominant figure in their lives and while you’re very headstrong and ambitious, you need to let go and be yourself. Today you’ve been able to rest and not feel like being in twenty places was a requirement. You’ve trusted my instructions without even seeing me in person and that tells me a lot about you.”

Aaron chewed on his lip and when Spencer shook his head he stopped. “What do I have to do and is sex involved?”

“Follow my instructions and if and when you’re ever comfortable with the idea, I can show you the sexual component.”

Aaron swallowed and said, “Within reason I agree.”

Spencer held his hand out and said, “You won’t be disappointed.”

Aaron shook his hand and felt some stress leave his body. He asked when they straightened back up, “Do you have dinner planned too or can we order from the menu?”

“We can order from the menu.”

Their evening progressed through dinner and dessert and Aaron got his interview and he was pretty sure it was the most candid Dr. Spencer Reid had gotten with a reporter. Neither received a bill for the meal which was to be expected at this point and Spencer took Aaron back up to his suite. Aaron opened the door and asked, “Would you like to come in?”

Spencer reached up and stroked Aaron’s cheek and said, “Maybe next time. Get some more rest and room service and the amenities are a part of this suite so anything you want is paid for. Think on our agreement and call my personal number before you leave tomorrow and this suite is yours to call home in New York City when you’re here. You can bring personal items and clothes if you want to keep things in town and next time you’re here we’ll spend the day in the city.”

“That sounds fair. Thank you.”

“Talk to you tomorrow Aaron.”

“You too Spencer.” Aaron went inside and closed the door before he could grab Spencer and pull him inside the room.

Spencer walked down the hall knowing that his and Aaron Hotchner’s lives were about to be changed forever and he hoped that it was for the better.

\-----------------

Aaron arrived back in D.C. with his interview handwritten and now he needed to figure out what he was going to do with the accepted offer of Dr. Spencer Reid. He arrived home by dinner time and he set his bags in his office. He found Haley in the kitchen finishing up the meal and he said, “Hey Haley.” He had small smile on his face.

Haley turned around and noticed that Aaron looked lighter and little happier than he had been before he left and she snipped, “Who is she?”

Aaron felt himself take a step back and he said, “There is nobody else. I had to go to New York for interview. You know this.”

“You might have went for work but you know damn well that there’s someone else on your mind.”

“Haley, you’re my wife, I don’t want anyone else.” Aaron said, practically by rote, as he tried to console his wife.

Haley backed into the counter and said, “Just go to your office. I’ll call you when dinner’s ready.” 

Aaron left the kitchen with a frown and went back into his office down the hall. He opened up his work computer and decided to type up his interview with the doctor and while he wrote he thought on Dr. Reid's proposition. The last eighteen hours were a breath of fresh air from his usual life and with that he let out a small smile. He also was very aware that this sort of arrangement needed to be done with trust. 

He trusted Dr. Spencer Reid.

\---------------------------------------------

Spencer paced his office with his public relations officer in the office leaning against his desk. She looked at Spencer and laughed. "What has you so nervous?"

Spencer whipped around and said, "I am not nervous. A lot is riding on this interview and I want to make sure it runs accordingly."

Emily grinned and said, "I've known you for years Spencer. You're nervous about what Aaron Hotchner will do with the arrangement you've set up."

"Nervous? Yes. Not because of Aaron though. He's married and from what I can tell and have found out, his wife isn't very kind. She'll drag him through hell if he decides on a divorce."

"Did he want to sleep with you last night?"

"Yes he did but I'm taking this slow. I want him to understand the foundations of this set up and for us to build a solid relationship. I know that even as he's my sub that we're equal in all things."

“You really think this will be long term? You’ve not even sent him through any training.”

“He’s a natural submissive. If I wanted him to kneel at my desk for an eight hour work shift he’d do it even if he was in pain.”

“You’d never do that though. I know you and you’d want to take the utmost care with Mr. Hotchner.”

“I would like to think so. I just met him and I get a good feeling about all of this. I don’t want to be considered a homewrecker but he’s not happy and I’m trying to give him an out…”

“Until he goes through with a divorce, you’ll be happy being the other person in the relationship?” Emily tried to gauge his reaction.

Spencer straightened up and said, “He hasn’t had sex with his wife for months. I’m not the one breaking up his marriage as it was broken before we even met. If I guess and it’s correct she’s the one having an affair.”

“You’re pretty confident in your abilities to read people.”

“Why do you think my circle is small and my business spans the globe?”

“Touche. You win this round Dr. Reid. How soon do you think he’ll call you to get away from his life in Washington?”

“Not sure but soon. I want to take him on a tour of New York and shopping. He doesn’t spend but the bare minimum on his clothing and accessories and a few new pieces will help his confidence level at the paper.”

“You don’t think his wife won’t notice a new high end suit on her husband that she didn’t have a hand in buying?”

“She doesn’t notice him anyways but maybe a suit will tell her what she’s losing and what he’s gaining.”

“Playing with fire.”

“His wife is a nobody. I can make her disappear if I wanted to. I’m just letting things take a natural course. The divorce will be her at fault, not Aaron.”

Emily grinned at Spencer’s determination and said, “I wish you luck getting your man and keeping him.”

“Thanks Emily.”


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks after Aaron’s article ran he was called back to New York.  He was packing his real suitcase as it was a weekend trip and Haley watched from the door.  “Where are you going again?”

“I’m going to New York to talk to my new client and have a meeting with his board of directors.  I’ve been telling you all week that I’d be taking the weekend to do this.”

“How long will you be gone?”

“Till sometime on Sunday.  Not sure when my train home is yet.”

“Just call me.”

“I will.”  Then Aaron went back to packing his suitcase as Haley left the room.  He put clothes that he could keep in New York in the suitcase along with one extra suit with a few different ties to go with it.  He figured with his small apartment being in a hotel he’d let them provide toiletries except his shave kit.  He didn’t know where he’d end up so he only brought a few extra books and some of his office work that wasn’t time sensitive just in case Spencer was working too.  He felt he was leaving the chaos of his life and going somewhere he could breathe but he’d see how this weekend went if he wanted Spencer to go further with this scenario.

\----------------------------

Spencer flitted about the suite he picked for Aaron and made sure everything was in place.  He had some work to do over the weekend but he was sure Aaron would agree to their small exercises.  Spencer even had some miscellaneous documents signed by his Board of Directors so Aaron had paperwork to take back to his newspaper and to show his wife if she was curious about anything he was up to this weekend.  He put his suitcase in the closet under his freshly hung clothes and gave the room one more glance before he took his messenger bag and made the small walk to the train station to get Aaron.

When Aaron got off the train he saw familiar brown curls and then he noticed the form fitting suit and Aaron wanted to do a lot of things but he took a deep breath, picked up his suitcase and walked over to Spencer.  He set his bag down and knelt on the ground in front of the doctor.  While the doctor was amused he had to assert his authority - he ran his fingers through Aaron's hair and said, "Stand up.  No kneeling in public."

Aaron stood back up and said, "I'm sorry...I...I..."

Spencer pressed his finger to Aaron's lips and said, "We'll talk about this when we're in private."

Aaron picked up his bag again and he asked with his head hanging, "Are you mad?"

"No but you have a lot to learn.  Kneeling is a very important thing that isn't done lightly on either party."

"Okay.  I just read and figured...." Aaron rambled.

"Don't worry about it and no more reading about this unless I tell you to read something."

"I understand." Aaron said as he raised his head back up.  

"I don't think you do but we'll talk over our meal."

Aaron nodded and followed Spencer out of the station and they walked down to the hotel Aaron stayed at previously.  They retrieved Aaron's keycard for the room and they went to the top floor where Spencer directed Aaron to unpack his suitcase before they went to the dining room for dinner.  They sat in the same private dining space but it was just lowly lit with the curtains drawn so the sun could cast its shadows along the walls and along the two men.  The waiter took their order and left them to their conversation.  

Aaron sipped his wine and Spencer took in how Aaron moved and drank the wine.  “I missed you while I was gone.” Aaron said as he caught Spencer’s eye.

“I missed you too but we’re taking this slow remember?” Spencer replied as he picked up his wine.

“Yes s...I know.” Aaron said.

“Were you about to say sir?”

“Yes.”  

“I think we should start that chat.  I know that what you read outlines a lot of these characteristics and rituals but I will ask that unless I instruct you to do or say something, especially this early on, that you don’t even think about it.  We’re normal men getting to know each other that are making a foundation for a possible relationship.  Are we clear?”

“Yes.”

“Good.  Now let’s enjoy our meal and evening and see how the weekend plays out.”

Aaron grinned and said, “Okay.”  Then he picked up one of his kabob sticks and took a piece of steak off with his teeth.

Spencer watched as Aaron ate his meal and knew that Aaron was teasing him but he kept his cool and would for the moment until Aaron’s divorce was final.  Spencer smiled and said, "Just remember you're building up your punishment." He winked to help ease Aaron's sudden stiffness and said, "You're fine just no touching allowed."

Aaron nodded but kept his subdued manner up as he finished his dinner.  When he finished eating and drinking his glass of wine, Aaron said, "I'm sorry Spencer.  I didn't mean to tease but you are a breath of fresh air..."

"Aaron we've only known of each other for two weeks.  We lead very different lives and you’re still married.”

“I’ll go Monday and get divorce papers…” Aaron protested.

Spencer stood and glared at Aaron.  He said, “You will do no such thing.  Your wife Haley will be the one filing papers.  She’s the one that’s having an affair.  I won’t let you be in the wrong either.” Spencer glanced at Aaron’s plate and wine glass and asked in a gentler but still firm tone, “Are you finished eating?”

“Yes.”

“Upstairs then.  I’ll be up in a few minutes.  I want you showered and in your pajamas sitting on the bed by the time I get there.”

Aaron hung his head and left the room without a backwards glance at Spencer.  He knew he made a big mistake but he couldn’t get Spencer out of his head and he wanted more.  Spencer, even though he made the arrangement, wasn’t going to cross any lines - sexually or emotionally it looked to Aaron.  He did as instructed glad he brought sleep pants and an undershirt to wear to bed.  He was sitting in the middle of the bed when Spencer came into the room.  Aaron opened his mouth to apologize but Spencer shushed him.

Aaron frowned but listened and Spencer said, “Aaron Hotchner, as much as I want to fuck you into the mattress, and knowing that you’ll enjoy it and beg for more I’m trying to build this relationship properly.  I’m not going to be the home wrecker and neither are you.  We won’t do anything until I see divorce papers and know for a fact that you’re a free man.  Until then you’ll follow my instructions and we will get to know each other.”

“Okay.”

Spencer asked, “Do you play chess or cards?”

“I don’t play often but I know how to play.” Aaron replied honestly.

“Good then we’ll play chess and cards until things are sorted the way they should be.”

Aaron nodded reluctantly and asked, “Do you have a chess set with you?”

“I actually do.  This board will stay here for just the two of us.  I’ll bring cards next time to vary things up.”

“Alright.”

Spencer walked over to the bed and motioned Aaron to the edge.  He took Aaron’s face in his hands and leaned down and placed a chaste kiss against his mouth.  “I want you just as much as you want me but we have to do this carefully.” He said against Aaron’s lips.  The two kissed again and Spencer said, “Soon.  Now let’s play.”  He stepped back and went to get his chess board out of his suitcase so he could set the game up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone's patience. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Reviews are cookies for my soul.

A few months later Aaron pulled into the driveway and noticed a car behind Haley’s car. He didn’t think she was expecting company that afternoon or evening. He opened the front door and saw someone in his kitchen. The man looked up and seen Aaron and dropped the cup in his hand - juice going everywhere. Aaron narrowed his eyes and he asked, “Who are you and what are you doing in my house?”

“My name is Andre.” The man said carefully.

Aaron glanced up the stairs and said, “Call Haley downstairs.”

“Uummm...okay.” Andre called up to Haley, “Haley, honey, I can’t find what you’re looking for.”

Aaron watched just out of sight of the stairs as Haley came down in just a robe as she replied, “Andre I told you it was on the top shelf.” She saw the juice mess and then she saw Aaron standing just off to the side. “Aaron...um when did you get home?”

“Five minutes ago to find Andre in my kitchen.” Aaron said calmly as he leaned against the bar counter and looked Haley in the eye. She swallowed and looked down and Aaron said, “I’m going to go get a hotel room. I’ll be back tomorrow. I want you gone Haley.”

“Fair enough. I’m sorry Aaron.”

“I don’t want apologies. Good bye Haley.”

“Good bye Aaron.”

Aaron went upstairs and ignored the mess in the bedroom and packed his suitcase. He left the room quickly and grabbed his work case too before he left the house that night. He pulled into the nearest hotel and sat in the parking lot as he let the confrontation play out in his mind. His marriage ending played out like Spencer said it would - Haley had the affair, not him, except Aaron was going to file divorce papers not Haley. He called Spencer’s direct line and Spencer answered on the third ring. “Hey Aaron. Everything okay?”

“I caught Haley and Andre together. I’m at a hotel near my house. I told her to be gone by the time I came home tomorrow.”

Spencer looked around his office and covered his phone before he said, “I’ll be back in a few minutes. This is important.” Spencer stepped out of his public office and into his private office. “Tell me what hotel you’re at and I’ll see you in a few hours.”

Aaron looked up at the sign and he said, “I’m at the Holiday Inn Express. I haven’t checked in though.”

“Check in and get some rest. I’ll see you soon and we can go get dinner.”

“Okay I’ll text you the room number when I have it.”

“Good and use the credit card I gave you.”

“Okay. See you soon Spencer.”

“Soon Aaron.” The two hung up and Aaron went to check in and Spencer went to close out his meeting so that he could catch the next train into DC.

\------------------------------

In New York, Spencer went back to his public office and Emily looked up at her boss. “Everything okay?”

“Actually I need the first train to DC. Aaron needs me.”

“Sure boss but why don’t you take your plane?”

“Because clearing a flight plan and landing will take several hours. The train is easier for the weekend.”

“I’ll get you your usual ticket.”

“Thanks.” He looked at the other people in the room and said, “We’ll finish this meeting Monday or Tuesday. Penelope keep up what you’re wanting to do with the security options and Derek keep her in line. I’ll be back soon.” Then Spencer left his office and travelled the three blocks to his skyrise apartment and got a suitcase packed before he headed to Penn Station for his trip to DC. He sent Aaron a text and told him when he’d be at the train station.

He had two hours to get his nerves and libido back under control. He was sure that Aaron would be begging tonight. And he had a feeling he’d cave if he found an opportunity. 

\--------------------------

Spencer arrived at the hotel Aaron was staying at and knocked on his door. Aaron opened the door quickly and let Spencer inside. Spencer noticed the curtains drawn and only the lamp by the bed as the only light for the room. He put his bag by Aaron's and asked, "Are you ready for this change in our relationship?"

Aaron sat on the edge of the bed and said, "I've been ready but I know you know that. I hope I haven't disappointed you through this courtship of sorts."

Spencer lifted Aaron's chin and said, "You have shown me nothing but respect and obedience."

Aaron smiled and Spencer leaned down and gave Aaron a soft kiss. Aaron returned the kiss but let Spencer dictate where things were going. Spencer swept his tongue into Aaron's mouth and gripped the back of his neck as Aaron let out a soft moan. Spencer pulled away only to travel down his throat and bite at his collar bone. Aaron moaned and was thankful Spencer had a hold of him as he wanted to fall back on the bed.

When Spencer had Aaron thoroughly mussed, he pulled away and Aaron let out a whimper. “Spencer please?”

“No not yet but we’ll both have some fun and we’ll get some sleep. Start fresh in the morning.”

Aaron saw the look of intensity in Spencer’s eyes and he couldn’t hold back the strangled noise from the back of his throat. Spencer stroked his cheek and Aaron looked up at his soon to be lover and said, “You’ve taken such good care of me.”

“That’s my plan. Always Aaron.”

Aaron nuzzled Spencer’s hand and asked, “What do you have in mind tonight?”

“Self gratification tonight. I want to see what you’re comfortable with and what I think you might enjoy that you’re not be aware of yet.”

Aaron swallowed the lump in his throat and said, “You want me to masturbate for you?”

Spencer stroked Aaron’s cheek and said, “When things are official between us, I will open the doors to pleasures you’ve only dreamed about, but until then think of these sessions as trainings and showing me what you like.”

“I haven’t touched myself in almost two years.” Aaron confessed.

“It’s okay. We’ll take this slowly. As long as you’re enjoying yourself, I’ll enjoy myself.” Spencer pressed a kiss to Aaron’s lips and then stepped back away from him and moved to his bag he brought with him.

Aaron watched Spencer take a few opaque bags out of his carry on that he used and wondered what Spencer brought for him to try. He squirmed on the bed and twisted his fingers into his pajama pants as he tried to rein in his nerves. Spencer turned around and held out a plain bottle of water based lubricant. Aaron bit his lip not quite sure what Spencer wanted him to do at that moment.

Spencer let a small smile show and he said, “It’s okay to be nervous.” Spencer set the bottle close to Aaron and he picked up Aaron’s hands. He could smell the perspiration on Aaron’s skin and he kissed each of Aaron’s palms and said, “You’re doing great. Whatever you want to do tonight is okay with me.”

“You’re okay if I don’t perform to your standards?”

“The standards will always be what you’re comfortable with and your desires. As you and I become more familiar with each other then those boundaries can be pushed and pulled at as new experiences are added.”

As Aaron listened to Spencer he started to calm down and he asked, “What did you bring for me to try?”

“A few things that we don’t have to use tonight if you don’t want to.”

“Can I see what you brought?"

"Sure." Spencer picked up his bags and went back over to the bed, where he kneeled in front of Aaron and tipped over the bags. He picked up a prostate vibrator and showed it to Aaron as he said, "I've fantasized about how you would look while using this toy." He set it next to Aaron and then picked up the cock ring and said, "For when you're sated enough to handle this this weekend." Then Spencer picked up another prostate vibrator and said, "My personal favorite that I would like to use on you at some point this weekend." He laid that toy next to the other two and he cupped Aaron's face and said, "But only if you're comfortable using the toys."

Aaron looked between the toys and Spencer and frowned. "I don't mean to disappoint but Haley never let toys into the bedroom. I don't know how to use them."

Spencer stroked one of Aaron's cheeks and said, "Let me show you the pleasure of them?"

"I'm not disappointing you?" Aaron asked as he looked over Spencer's features.

"No. We all need lessons taught to us and things to be shown to us. The beginning is always the most shaky." 

"Okay. I'll let you know when I'm uncomfortable with anything."

"What's your safe word and that'll be a good start with all of this."

"Newspaper."

"Understandable. Now let's get started. Finish undressing and lay on the bed." Spencer said as he stood back up in front of Aaron. Aaron stood and stripped out of his nightshirt and sleep pants and laid at the top of the bed. He watched Spencer and he saw him looking over the toys. Spencer passed Aaron the lubricant and said, "Go ahead and get started." 

Aaron looked between the two and Spencer nodded once. Aaron couldn't believe that he was about to masturbate in front of his soon to be lover. His dick was half hard and he could easily see himself hard as a rock for Spencer, he just had to get himself started. He warmed up some lubricant in his hands before he took his dick in his dominant hand and stroked. He shifted until he was on his back with knees bent. He wanted to give Spencer a view as well as keep himself comfortable. His other hand went to his ballsac and he let out a groan as he alternated the sensations.

Spencer sat in his seat and watched as Aaron let go and put on a small show for him. He watched as Aaron writhed and arched into his ministrations. The noises Aaron made, Spencer wanted to recreate for the rest of their lives, he knew he'd claim Aaron that night. Spencer worked his dick out of pants and couldn't help stroking himself to the rhythm Aaron started. He let out a moan and it caught Aaron's attention.

Aaron looked over to see Spencer sprawled in his chair as he stroked his dick. Aaron took a deep breath and slowed his movements down. He said, "Too far away Spencer."

Spencer groaned and said, "Not yet."

Aaron kept working himself as he pictured Spencer plastered to his body and his orgasm hit hard as his cum splattered his chest and stomach. He moaned and panted and he wanted to reach for Spencer but he just barely stopped himself. Spencer couldn't believe how Aaron looked as he came all over his chest and stomach. Spencer couldn't last much longer and shot his load all over his trouser front and bottom of his dress shirt. 

Spencer knew he was lost after that. The whole scenario was going to depend on his control and finally seeing Aaron in a sexual light, he wanted Aaron all to himself with his dick buried as deep as it could go inside Aaron. He shook the thought off though and cleaned himself up before he offered a warm cloth to Aaron. When Aaron was cleaned up, Spencer offered Aaron the cover of a sheet but Aaron shook his head and laid sprawled across the bed for Spencer's perusual.

Spencer Reid had met his match, he was positive, and for that temptation was but only six feet away on the king size bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day - Yay! I hope you enjoy chapter 5 and I will be starting chapter 6 after work tonight. Much more to come. Review, review, review! :P Looking forward to your thoughts.

Aaron Hotchner was going stir crazy. He had wanted to go to New York City and be with Spencer but Spencer had told him expressly when he left that Sunday that Aaron was not to show up at his home or office without a divorce decree in hand or a ring on his finger. Aaron paced the hotel room that Spencer insisted he pay for while all the paperwork for his divorce was being processed through all the right channels.

He heard a knock on his hotel room door and thought it was Spencer when he threw the door open without checking the peep hole. Aaron cut himself off mid greeting and said, "What are you doing here Dave?" 

Dave followed behind Aaron into the more upscale hotel room than the one at the Holiday Inn Express and said, "Checking up on you. JJ has been telling me you're wound tighter than a screw right now. What's going on Aaron?"

"Divorce papers shouldn't be taking this long to process."

"When were they filed?" Dave asked as he took in Aaron's tense posture and stoic look.

"Last Monday. Twelve days ago. I don't know what the hold up is except Haley possibly not having signed the papers yet."

"Have you met somebody already? Is that why it seems like you have ants in your pants?"

Aaron glared at Dave and said, "Yes but they're being very proper about how we start our relationship."

"Have I met this person yet?" Dave asked curiously as he watched Aaron start to pace again.

"Not yet. Once I'm not wearing Haley's ring, then you'll meet them."

"Is it a male or female that's got you ready to pounce?"

"You'll meet them soon enough."

"You have to give me something to work with. Are they in DC or New York City?"

Aaron spun around and said, "What does it matter where they're at?"

Dave looked at Aaron blandly and said, "Nope not in DC, so they must be in New York. Are they a part of that Thousand Roses corporation you've been having meetings at for the past six months or so?"

"David." Aaron warned.

Dave held his hands up in surrender and said, "Okay. No more questions. You do realize just how much anxiety and sexual tension is rolling off of you right now, right?"

"I do which is why I'm trying to figure out the reason for the hang up with my divorce papers."

"Call your lawyer. Get a rush on the papers and then take a vacation. Go somewhere, blow off some of that steam you're emitting."

Aaron raised an eyebrow and said, "What do you think I've been doing? He's saying that it's under review for some odd reason."

"Then I'd say go for a run or call your other half and figure out what's going on."

"Haley hasn't answered my calls since I filed..."

"Not her, the other one." Dave clarified.

"Spen...dammit Dave!" Aaron spat. 

"I don't care who has your balls in their grip, if you're happy, you're happy." Dave said.

Aaron just glared and grabbed his cell phone. He called Spencer's personal number and said, "Spencer...no everything's not okay. My divorce papers are in limbo and I can't see you until I have them and Dave has weaseled your name out of me....Yeah I'll be here in the morning. You're coming to town? Okay. I'll see you in the morning." Aaron hung up the phone and sat in a chair by the bistro table in the room and Dave sat across from him.

"Aaron, everything's going to be okay. I don't care that you want to be with another guy. I just want to see you happy."

"I want to be happy too. Spencer's it for me, I can feel it."

"That's what you said about Haley."

Aaron sent Dave another half hearted glare and said, "I was in high school."

"Well things do change. Some would call this your mid life crisis, I call it 'Aaron Hotchner finally doing what he wants'."

Aaron let a small smile show and he said, "Thank you Dave. He hasn't wanted to start anything until everything is final and then I'm his." Seeing Dave arch an eyebrow, Aaron continued, "And I'm very happy to be his Dave. He let's me just drop everything and not have to worry. He takes that on for me while we're together."

"You've fallen hard for him and you've hid it very well until now."

"I have. He's a lot of things to me and for that I'm thankful. He's coming here in the morning probably to help me get my divorce papers from my lawyer..."

"And then you'll take a trip to New York for a while?"

"Maybe if he says it's okay."

"Why wouldn't it be okay?"

"It's our relationship. We're still working on the dynamics."

"So master/slave or what is it?" Dave asked as he looked over Aaron's face curiously.

"It's Dominant and Submissive kind of feel. We've technically not done much sexually together but we've had scenarios and various things and I think this is the right thing for me." Aaron paused to take a breath and then said, "Dave Spencer wants me. He wants me however I feel I can give myself to him. Haley hasn't wanted me in any form except a paycheck in many years."

"As long as you're happy Aaron, your sex life isn't my business."

"I am. I will be."

Dave just grinned and shook his head. His best friend was in love again and he knew that he'd be having words with this Dr. Reid. He was happy that Aaron found someone even if it was a man who was a billionaire.

\---------------------

The next morning Aaron was dressed and waiting for Spencer in his hotel room. He didn't know the precise time of Spencer's arrival so he figured he'd just be ready. An hour later Aaron looked up from the book he was reading as a knock sounded on the hotel door. He looked through the peephole and saw Spencer standing there with a small suitcase and opened the door. 

Spencer, who couldn't hold himself back, pulled Aaron into a deep kiss. Aaron started to return the kiss but Spencer pulled away. Aaron went to talk but Spencer pressed two fingers against his lips. "Hold that thought. Let's go get your papers and make sure everything's final." 

"Okay Spencer." Aaron straightened up and let his dominant inside the room.

Spencer came inside the room and set his bag on the bed and looked over the room that Aaron called home for the last two weeks. Spencer looked at Aaron and asked, "Are you ready to go see your lawyer?"

"I am."

Spencer grinned and held his hand out and said, “Let’s go.”

Aaron drove them to his lawyer’s office and the two walked inside to be greeted by the secretary. She asked, “What can we do to help you today?”

“I’m Aaron Hotchner and I’m here to see my lawyer about my divorce papers.”

“One moment Mr. Hotchner.” She put in a quick call to his lawyer’s office and then she said, “He’ll see you in a few minutes. Have a seat over in the waiting area.”

The two went and sat down by the windows while they waited. Spencer looked at his soon to be lover and said, “Everything will work out after this meeting. Maybe the papers got lost in going places and he hasn’t had time to call you to tell you he found them.”

“Could be but twelve days is a long time for something like this.”

“Just ask him if he has them when we go in.”

“I will.” 

Spencer kept one hand hidden along Aaron’s back and rubbed gentle circles. Today would be the start of their lives for the better. He was ready to be happy and to look forward to seeing his partner, in the normal light, but also when he submitted himself so completely to Spencer. Spencer just thinking of that, almost wanted to take Aaron into the bathroom and gag him as he took Aaron a couple of times. 

\------------

The lawyer snapped them out of their thoughts and quiet conversation a few minutes later when he motioned them back to his office. The lawyer told them to take a seat on the small couch and he went to his desk and shuffled through his papers until he pulled a manila folder out and sat across from the two men. He handed it to Aaron and said, “I’m sorry I didn’t call sooner about the mishap. Haley returned that to me a few days ago and everything is final. She gets the house, et cetera, but since you have no children or anything then her claims for alimony were denied and you’re a free man.”

“Free? I’m done with her?”

“Yes. Your money is yours, your possessions are yours and she can’t touch any of it or go to court for any of it.”

“Thank you Ken.”

“Again I’m sorry about not calling you earlier.”

“No problem.” Aaron stood and Spencer followed suit and they left the office with a lighter step. Aaron caught Spencer on his side of the car and asked quietly, “Can I kiss you Spencer?”

Spencer gasped at the contact and said, “Yes.” Aaron carded a hand through Spencer’s curls and cupped his jaw as he angled his head to catch Spencer’s lips in a deep kiss - he could finally have what he had been dreaming of for six months - his place by Spencer Reid’s side. Spencer deepened the kiss and whispered, “Let’s go to the lake at the park.”

“Shall we get some lunch and have a picnic?”

“Sounds brilliant.” Spencer said.

Forty-five minutes later they were settled in the grass by the lake when Spencer picked up Aaron’s left hand and asked, “What do you want to do with the ring?” Spencer knew Aaron had a sentimental side and was willing to accept whatever answer he gave if he wanted to hang onto it for the time being. 

Aaron removed his hand from Spencer’s and stood up. He pulled the ring off and threw it in the middle of the lake. He said, “Now I’m truly free and yours completely Spencer.”

Spencer stood behind him with his arms around Aaron’s waist and his chin on Aaron’s shoulder as he watched the water ripple from the ring toss. “Mine and I’m yours.”

Aaron turned towards Spencer’s face and asked, “You’re giving yourself to me?”

“Yes. We’re a team. We’re equals.”

Aaron sucked in a breath at Spencer’s declaration and he turned fully into his lover’s body and he said, “I love you.”

Spencer smiled and said, “I love you too Aaron Hotchner.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 6, thank you everyone for your patience. RL has been hectic for me the last couple of months. R & R.

Spencer had a flight plan set up for that evening to take Aaron and himself back to his home in New York. Spencer made sure that they wouldn’t be interrupted until he called for the interruption. During the trip, Aaron was no more than arm’s length from Spencer but he much preferred to be curled up next to his lover that he could publicly acknowledge from this point forward.

At Spencer’s apartment, Spencer tells Aaron to get them a bath prepared while he brought them a drink and a small bowl of fruit to eat while they relaxed in their bath. For Spencer this would be a small test for Aaron but he really just wanted to see him relaxed in the water and he himself to enjoy being able to touch Aaron. Spencer went into his bathroom and found Aaron working the taps trying to find a good temperature.

Spencer put the items on the bathroom counter and went to feel the water as Aaron was waiting for his approval. He nodded and smiled. He said, “Everything’s good. Let’s relax.” He pulled Aaron close and started to undo the buttons on Aaron’s shirt. His fingers stroked Aaron’s skin and Aaron shivered at the touches. 

He asked, “Can I kiss you Spencer?”

Spencer’s fingers on his cheek made Aaron open his eyes and he saw Spencer’s small smile and he said, “Sure.” 

Spencer found himself pressed against the counter gently and Aaron’s mouth exploring his. He moaned against Aaron’s mouth and they made out while the tub finished filling. When Spencer needed to breathe, he pulled away and glanced at the water, and said, “Let’s get comfortable in the bath and enjoy some wine and fruit. Then we’ll retire to bed for the night.”

Aaron kissed Spencer quickly and stepped away to turn the taps off and finished undressing while he watched Spencer get the wine poured and himself undressed. Aaron couldn’t help looking over his soon to be lover. He didn’t know how things would work in bed but he was willing to submit to the man in front of him and let himself be loved.

Spencer handed Aaron a glass of the chilled wine and then he said, “Let’s get in the bathtub and relax.”

“How do you want us in the tub?” Aaron asked as he glanced over Spencer’s body.

“Across from each other.”

Aaron sat in the tub and sipped his wine while Spencer sat across from him. The two enjoyed the silence and munched on the fruit and drank the wine as they admired the other. Aaron couldn’t help that he let one of his feet wander closer to Spencer and stroked at his hip. Spencer shivered at the touches and he worked up the courage to take what he wanted. Aaron found him with a lap full of Spencer and Spencer’s mouth covering his in hot, wet kisses.

Aaron wrapped his arms around Spencer and held him close as they continued to kiss. Spencer pressed his erection into Aaron’s groin and Aaron moaned loudly as he pulled out of the kiss. Spencer chuckled and said, “Let’s go to bed.”

The two scrambled into Spencer's bedroom and Aaron pulled the bed covers to the bottom of the bed and watched as Spencer picked through his side table drawer and pulled out just a bottle of lubricant. Aaron swallowed and asked nervously, "You're not worried?"

"No I'm not. I know you've been faithful and that you'll be faithful to me." Spencer replied as he sat the bottle down on the bed.

Aaron couldn't believe the amount of trust Spencer had in him and he with Spencer but he also knew that he would follow the man anywhere. Spencer motioned to the bed and Aaron lay down - he could feel his fingers twitch and his body was taut with nerves and arousal. They had been working up to this moment for several months and it was finally happening. 

Spencer laid next to Aaron and nuzzled his nose against Aaron's jaw. Aaron let out an undignified noise and Spencer let out a quiet laugh. He looked at Aaron's face and pressed a slim finger against his lips. "Don't be nervous. I'm going to take care of you."

All Aaron could do was nod his head and let out a breath he was holding.

Spencer made a pleased noise and kissed the edge of Aaron's mouth. Over the next few hours Spencer made their bodies sing - he gave Aaron a massage from head to foot, followed by kisses, and soon their lovemaking. Bodies joined, Spencer couldn't think of a better place to be and by the moans and Aaron giving quiet orders under him, he knew that Aaron didn't want to be anywhere else either. Finally spent after three orgasms, Spencer brought out a couple of warm clothes to clean Aaron himself with and a few heated towels to cover themselves with as they rested. 

Once he was finished he curled up against Aaron's body and Aaron wrapped his arm around his lover not wanting to be anywhere else for the rest of his life. Spencer tugged the blanket over them and buried his face in Aaron's neck and Aaron rested his cheek against the top of Spencer's head. Aaron knew that they could currently be termed cute and adorable and was very glad that none of Spencer's friends had access to his house when he wasn't there.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron meets Spencer's friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R & R. Let me know what you all think.

Two weeks later Spencer approached Aaron as he was getting ready to have a teleconference with his newspaper staff. Spencer wrapped his arms around Aaron’s waist and rested his head against Aaron’s shoulder. Aaron relaxed into Spencer’s touch and waited for his lover to speak as he knew Spencer would speak when he was ready. Spencer took a breath inhaling Aaron’s scent and he kissed the back of his neck a few times lovingly before he said, “Would you like to have dinner tonight and meet my closest friends?”

“I’d love to Spencer. I know I’ve met Derek when he picked me up but I haven’t seen any of them no matter how many times I’ve been to your office these last few weeks.”

Spencer turned Aaron around in his arms and he fixed his tie while he gathered his thoughts. He looked Aaron in the eye and said, “That’s partly my fault, they’re following my orders. I didn’t want you to feel self conscious when you visited me there. They also work more behind the scenes so without any direct need for them the only one you would’ve run into would’ve been Emily. She’s the face person for my company also my best friend.”

“You didn’t have to tell them to stay away for my sake Spencer. I would’ve taken them in stride like we’ve done everything else.”

“I did it for me too. While my friends know what kind of relationship we have I wanted us to both be comfortable with everything.”

“I understand Spencer. Let’s invite them to the apartment and I can have something cooked up special for this announcement tonight.” Then Aaron pressed a soft kiss to Spencer’s lips and grinned.

“You want to cook dinner for my friends? I was just going to cater.” Spencer said as he cupped Aaron’s cheek and kissed him again.

Aaron let a small noise escape and he pulled away. “I think I need to get through my teleconference so I can go get dinner supplies and start cooking.”

“I second that but be prepared for after dinner dessert.”

This time Aaron rested his head against Spencer’s shoulder and said, “It’s going to take a lot of control not to sit in your office all day…”

“We wouldn’t be sitting and the blinds would be drawn.” Spencer said as he stroked Aaron’s hair and neck. Aaron looked up and Spencer kissed him deeply. Out of breath, Spencer broke the kiss and said, “Go to work. I’ll see you tonight at dinner.”

Aaron licked his lips and said, “‘Kay.” Aaron sidestepped Spencer and left the bathroom and gathered his briefcase and paperwork he would need for his meeting.

Spencer braced himself against the counter and looked at himself in the mirror. If he was honest, he’d say that work could wait until the end of time, Aaron in his pristine tailored suits were Spencer’s weakness and Aaron cooking his friends dinner, he needed a cold shower. He took a deep breath and readjusted himself before he left the apartment for his office.

That evening Spencer came home and smelled a full three course meal cooking. He went into the kitchen and found Aaron dressed down for the moment while he cooked and he was stirring something in a big soup pot. Spencer walked up behind Aaron and looked over his shoulder. “The food smells delicious. What’s on the menu?”

“Salad, breadsticks, and a hearty vegetable soup with cubed beef steak.”

“Sounds delicious and they’ll love it. Something simple but filling.”

“That’s what I was thinking and for dessert I made a mixed fruit cobbler that can be enjoyed with the dessert wine I picked out.”

“Showing your Southern roots with your meal?” Spencer grinned as he kissed Aaron’s cheek.

Aaron returned the smile and said, “I guess I am.”

“Everyone should be here in about thirty minutes. Is that enough time to let the soup simmer and then Emma can serve everyone your meal?”

“Yeah. Let me put everything on low so it stays warm.” Aaron worked quickly and then when he was done Spencer pulled him back to the bedroom.

Thirty five minutes later, Aaron and Spencer reappeared dishevelled but in dinner suits to greet their arriving guests. Spencer’s curls were untamed but he didn’t care and Aaron’s normally impeccable look had his hair mussed as well and both had kiss swollen lips. Emma swept Spencer’s and Aaron’s guests into the dining room and poured a few glasses of wine for them to enjoy while she plated their starters that Aaron prepared. Aaron and Spencer appeared with scotches in hand and hopefully not too unkempt for dinner.

Penelope Garcia noticed the two first and squealed at the sight before her. She met them at the end of the table and pulled Aaron into a hug and said, “So good to finally meet you Mr. Hotchner. Bossman speaks very highly of you.”

Aaron had stiffened under her direct assault but relaxed as he let himself be hugged, he figured it was in her personality type and let her have her fun. He looked her over and said, “It’s nice to finally meet his security oracle, Ms. Garcia.”

Penelope saw his grin and said, “At your service my liege.”

“Thank you.” Aaron smiled as she let go of him and then she stepped back and Morgan stepped forward and said, “Nice to meet you in this capacity. Need anything just let me know.”

“Thank you and I will.” The two men shook hands and Morgan went to stand back next to Garcia.

Emily approached next and after she gave Spencer a hug and a smile, she looked over Aaron and said, “I understand more than you may think. You hurt him, I will find a way to hurt you.”

Aaron nearly blanched at that but he swallowed audibly and said, “Duly noted Ms. Prentiss.”

Emily smiled and said, “I think you need to breathe before you pass out.”

Spencer looked at his lover and seen he was paler than normal and said as he laid a hand on his arm, “Take a drink. Everything’s good.”

Aaron took a big sip from his glass and said, “Thank you.”

“Are you ready for them to try your cooking?” Spencer asked.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” He noticed Spencer’s scotch was low and asked, “Would you like me to refill our glasses while everyone gets comfortable at the table?”

Spencer knowing that Aaron needed a few moments to himself said, “Sure. You’ll be on the left side of my chair when you come back.” Aaron nodded and took their glasses while the others took seats around the table and Emma brought out the salads and bread sticks.

Dinner went well afterwards, wine and scotch flowed freely and Spencer’s friends learned of Spencer’s courtship of Aaron in more personal detail and Aaron loosened up and told them his plans for the paper and how his marriage ended with his high school sweetheart. Spencer held his hand through his retelling and Aaron found comfort in the gesture. Overall, Aaron knew that Spencer’s friends liked him but he was still cautious around Emily and Spencer could see it.

Things would get better though the longer he and Aaron were together. They wanted to build a life and future together - their own happily ever after.


	8. Chapter 8

A few nights later, Aaron was kneeling next to Spencer’s place on the couch and as Spencer stroked his hair and rubbed his neck, he asked, “Would you like to have dinner with my friend Dave and assistant JJ?”

Spencer paused in his ministrations and then said, “Yeah. We can go back to DC next weekend and have dinner.”

“I’ll let them know when we’ll be arriving in town. Shall I cook again or do you want to go to a restaurant?”

“We can go to a restaurant. No need to show them all of your secrets.” Spencer said matter-of-factly.

Aaron broke position when he heard Spencer’s reply and looked up at his lover. The small smack on the back of his neck and he went back to looking forward. “It’s not a secret that I cook.”

“I have something else planned to show them.”

“Okay.” Aaron said.

The weekend arrived quicker than either man thought and Aaron had their suitcase packed for the train ride to DC. As Aaron waited for Spencer to be done with his duties, he rubbed the back of his neck where Spencer had taken to carrying out his discipline when Aaron disobeyed small orders. Spencer never left any marks but Aaron could feel the residual heat of the smacks. He almost thought he was a masochist for revelling in these silent moments reliving the memories of the smacks. He knew though that Spencer was not a sadist, he inflicted enough pain for a punishment and soothed him afterwards.

Spencer appeared in the door and noticed Aaron lost in thought as he rubbed the back of his neck. Spencer knew he was probably thinking of the earlier 'punishment' when Spencer had his lover kneeling and as he disobeyed the no moving part of the instructions, Spencer had smacked his neck about ten times. Aaron had shivered and returned to his original position and held it for the allotted time while Spencer had finished his task.

Spencer walked over to Aaron and cupped his face with his hands and said, “We’ll try an experiment tonight at dinner.” Spencer leaned in and kissed Aaron deeply and Aaron returned the kiss as he carded his fingers through Spencer’s.

They broke for air and Aaron smiled and said, “I’m looking forward to it.”

“That’s a good man.” Spencer whispered as he kissed Aaron’s cheek.

Aaron was on cloud nine.

That night at the restaurant Rossi had gotten them mezzanine seating and Aaron and Spencer were facing most of the patrons which was Spencer’s plan. Spencer was pleasant with Aaron’s friends but he kept a close eye on Aaron. He wanted to pick the best moment to pull his Dominance out and that arrived with dessert. The waitress placed all of their desserts in front of them and Aaron went to take a bite of his cake until he glanced at Spencer and Spencer said, “Kneel.”

Aaron dropped into position next to Spencer, not sure what he had planned, especially around his friends but he would roll with whatever Spencer had planned. He trusted Spencer not to abuse his power. He waited for Spencer to touch his shoulder before he looked up and saw a red silk scarf in Spencer’s hands. Spencer quirked his mouth up and Aaron nodded.

JJ looked between the two and asked, “Why aren’t you in your chair Hotch?”

Aaron glanced at Spencer who tipped his head in affirmation and Aaron looked back at JJ. “We are showing you what our relationship is and that I trust him with my life. I know that whatever he has planned today will bring us both pleasure and just that much closer to each other.” 

Spencer touched his shoulder again and Aaron went back to his original position. Spencer said, “Hands behind your back.”

Aaron crossed his hands behind his back and Spencer took the scarf and tied Aaron’s hands in a firm knot but one Aaron could get out of if need be. Aaron lifted his head and closed his eyes - they had done similar things at home but never out in public. Aaron thought that Spencer took a very subtle way to show his friends their relationship and how it worked. He was calm and waited on Spencer’s instructions.

Spencer took a small piece of Aaron’s cake and pressed the fork against Aaron’s lips. Aaron opened his mouth and took the bite gently. Spencer grinned to himself and soon he had Aaron facing himself and they delved into their own little world while they finished up dessert. Aaron couldn’t wait until they were in private - the scarf tying his hands would be a blindfold and Spencer would have a few toys that Aaron was comfortable with laid out to bring them both pleasure.

When the plates were clean Spencer untied Aaron’s hands and helped him back into his chair. Aaron pulled Spencer into a soft kiss and whispered, “I love you.”

“I love you too Aaron.”

The combined ‘awwws’ broke them out of their bubble. They bit their lips and both blushed appropriately. Something so simple felt just as intimate as if they were in private and nude. Dave looked over at Spencer and said, “Congratulations. He’s a handful but I’m sure you know that already.”

“Thank you.”

JJ said, “Glad you found each other and you’re happy.”

“I’ve never been happier. Spencer’s it for me.” Aaron stated as he laced his fingers with Spencer’s.

“He’s it for me too. We’re just naturals around each other.” Spencer said as he stroked his thumb over Aaron’s hand.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer takes a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter was a definite rush to post as I had to go to work and I didn't put a proper note on it but I want to say thank you lots to Rivermoon1970 for helping me delve a little deeper into the D/s tones of my story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)

That night when the two were secluded inside their DC penthouse, Spencer had his arms wrapped around Aaron’s neck and was giving him butterfly kisses in between his praises. “You did beautifully tonight at dinner.”

“Thank you sir.”

Spencer moved his kisses along Aaron’s cheek until his lips were next to his ear and he whispered, “Make love to me.”

Aaron moaned at the thought and scooped Spencer up in his arms and took him to bed. He was glad that Spencer was trusting him to top and he was going to show Spencer how much he loved him. He laid Spencer on the bed and straddled his thighs to give himself some room to move. He leaned down and kissed Spencer gently but deeply; his fingers stroking Spencer’s hair and jaw.

Spencer’s hands found their way under Aaron’s shirt and Aaron tsked him playfully. He kissed Spencer’s mouth nipping his bottom lip and said, “Let me take care of you.”

Spencer nodded and removed his hands from Aaron’s back as Aaron nuzzled his chin and moved his kisses along his throat. Aaron’s own fingers were busy unbuttoning Spencer’s shirt and he trailed kisses all the way to the top of Spencer’s pants. Spencer’s fingers twisted in the sheets and he took a few deep breaths to calm down - he gave Aaron permission to top and now he had to relax and let Aaron take care of him for once.

Aaron nuzzled the front of Spencer’s trousers and felt the bulge get harder. He whispered, “I’ve got you baby. When you fall, I’ll be here to catch you.”

Spencer moaned and thrust his hips up. Aaron was truly a romantic and Spencer was glad that Aaron chose him instead of his ex wife. “More Aaron, please?” Spencer said as he writhed under Aaron’s ministrations.

Aaron looked up from working Spencer’s pants off and grinned as he said, “I’m getting there.” He kissed Spencer’s bare hip and finished undressing the two of them. He worked his way back up to Spencer’s groin area taking his time with tasting and touching and as he raised Spencer’s legs over his shoulders, he could see that Spencer was shaking like a leaf. He took Spencer’s hands in his and he said, “Let me know at any point if you want me to stop and I will. I love you too much to hurt you like that.”

Spencer heard the affection and conviction in his lover’s voice and he said, “It’s just been a very long time. I’m enjoying this and wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t think I could handle it. Now I’m curious, in this position, what were you about to do?”

Aaron smiled and said, “I’ll show you.”

He moved his hands and stroked down Spencer’s sides until he reached his hips and before Spencer could connect all the dots, Aaron swiped his tongue over his entrance. Spencer almost shot off the bed but Aaron had him in a gentle but firm hold and went back to trying to relax. The noises he made set Aaron back to his task and he had Spencer’s entrance stretched in no time. Spencer grabbed at Aaron’s arms and said, “Please?”

Aaron looked over his lover and seen that his hair was sweaty and matted to his scalp and that he was flushed beyond his usual shade and his hands were trembling. He repositioned the two where Spencer’s thighs rested on his and Spencer could wrap his legs around Aaron’s waist if he wanted to do so. Aaron slipped himself into Spencer’s body and he couldn’t hold back his moans. He kissed Spencer deeply and gave a small thrust before he got the okay from Spencer to deepen the thrusts.

Once he was steady on his knees, he laced his fingers with Spencer’s and rested their hands near Spencer’s head as he continued to kiss him and make love to him. Spencer let out whimpers and moans between the deep tongue filled kisses and he urged Aaron on as he tightened his legs around his waist and clenched his muscles, making himself as tight as he could for Aaron. Aaron pulled out of the kiss and grunted as he pushed harder into Spencer’s body. Spencer clung to Aaron and let Aaron push him over the edge into bliss.

Aaron wasn’t far behind - two more thrusts and he filled the inside of Spencer with his come. Aaron let go of one of Spencer’s hands and stroked back his love’s hair and kissed his face and mouth gently as they got their breath back. Spencer stroked Aaron’s back and Aaron pulled himself free before tucking himself around Spencer, knowing they’d clean themselves up later. 

Right now, the two needed the closeness and the whispered words of affection and love. Aaron would protect Spencer with his life and he knew that Spencer would protect his as well.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Aaron woke up to fingers carding through his hair and his head of Spencer’s chest. He wanted to burrow back into sleep but Spencer chuckled and said, “I know you’re awake baby.”

Aaron nuzzled his nose against Spencer’s chest and his nose caught the smell of sex still on them. He knew Spencer hadn’t gotten out of bed but he did get a sheet and wiped them off. He rubbed himself against Spencer’s thigh and asked, “Do you want me to stretch myself for you?”

“I want you all the time but for now I want us to talk, actually me talk, as I’m sure you have questions about last night?” Spencer had been wanting to have this conversation with Aaron for the last couple of months as he had debated on Aaron making love to him instead of Spencer himself taking the lead and he did it the only way he knew how - he told Aaron to make love to him. Spencer pressed his lips against Aaron’s hair and he looked over Aaron’s body still covered in a light sweat and the smell of their come still strong on Aaron and he wanted nothing more than to flip them over and fuck them into the mattress. He would wait until later for that though.

Aaron looked up and asked, “I don’t think I would know where to start except why Spencer?”

Spencer ran his fingers through Aaron’s hair and said, “You will always be my equal, know that my love.” Aaron nodded and Spencer continued, “When I was a teenager I didn’t know a lot about relationships. My first was a two year relationship with a man who was fifteen years older than me, like you are, but he didn’t treat me with the respect and love that you do. The first few times our sex life was consensual but afterwards if I didn’t do as he said when he said no matter the place or situation, I was punished severely. I was finally able to get away from him and I came east. I was homeless for a year as I pulled myself up and created my company. I managed to find another relationship with a man much closer to my age but the same things started again as they did with the first man. I was able to provide evidence of his abuse and he’s been in jail for a long time.” Spencer drifted into silence and Aaron let him go at his pace. 

A moment later Spencer continued, “Afterwards, I decided to research my lifestyle that I found to love, but not on the side that was forced upon me. I entered into several nonsexual relationships as I learned things and found I was much more comfortable and confidant as the Dominant in my relationships. I had a few submissives but never officially clicked with them. You though, you know instinctively what to do without much instruction and have never actually crossed lines that I didn’t want you to Aaron.”

Aaron changed positions and wrapped his arms around Spencer as he allowed Spencer to burrow into his chest and Aaron said, “I’ll be here no matter what you want or what happens.”

Spencer made an approving sound and said, “Thank you Aaron.”  
The two of them laid in bed for a few more minutes before Aaron asked, “Are you in the mood for my omelet?”

Spencer snickered and said, “I’m always in the mood. It’d be a lovely way to start the day though before our trip back to New York.”

“How are we getting back this time?” Aaron asked as he kissed along Spencer’s hairline to his earlobe.

Spencer tilted his head enough to let Aaron enjoy his neck and he said, “I’m thinking I’ll call my pilot for a sunset flight back with us maybe sharing a bed on the plane.”

“We’re finally going to join the Mile High club?”

“Oh gods yes.” Spencer moaned as Aaron nuzzled his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Aaron finished the kiss and asked, “Have you ever joined the Mile High club with one of your other subs?”

“No. Lots of firsts with you and this will be a favorite of mine.” 

That evening Spencer and Aaron boarded their private jet and Aaron found himself looking at an intimate bedroom setting - champagne being chilled, electric candles lit, and navy silk sheets on the bed with the soft comforter folded on the bottom. All Aaron could say was, “Wow Spencer. This is beautiful.”

“Thank you. I just wanted us to be comfortable.” 

“Will the pilot and co-pilot be able to hear us if we’re loud?”

“No and even if they do, they’ll be discreet.”

“Discretion is good.”

“Come on. Let’s sit down and wait for takeoff.”

The two sat next to each other and buckled up as the plane rolled down the runway. The pilot gave his usual speech and then clicked off. Spencer unbuckled his seatbelt and motioned for Aaron to do the same. Spencer popped open the champagne and poured them a couple of glasses. Aaron took the proffered glass and sipped from it - he’d expect no more than the best from his lover.

Spencer smiled at him and they enjoyed their glasses in relative silence as they took in the scenario set out between them. Spencer tipped more champagne into their glasses and motioned to the bed. Aaron sipped from his glass as he stood next to the bed waiting on further instructions.

Spencer looked over his glass and said, “Turn the sheets down and strip.”

“Yes sir.” Aaron said as he put his glass on the table and turned the sheets down before he stripped out of his slacks and long sleeved shirt. He knelt in the middle of the bed and waited patiently.

Spencer grinned and said, “Very handsome.” Spencer joined Aaron on the bed after he stripped out of his clothes and he ran his hands over his bare shoulders. He felt Aaron shiver under his touch and he leaned close to his ear and whispered, “I want you to fuck me senseless after you turn me into a puddle of goo.” 

Aaron tipped his head back and saw Spencer’s serious expression and he wet his lips. “You’re sure?”

“I’m very sure and then if we’re still in the air, then I’ll fuck you senseless.”

Aaron couldn’t hold back his moan and he turned around and tackled Spencer to the bed. He carded his fingers through his hair as he moved his kisses down to his mouth and they kissed noisily for a few minutes before Aaron moved his kisses down Spencer’s throat and kissed along his collarbone. The next twenty minutes Aaron spent setting his lover’s body on fire were some of the most pleasurable moments Spencer ever felt. 

Spencer writhed under Aaron and Aaron gripped his hips to still him. Aaron worked them into a better position to prepare his lover and he found some slick next to the bed. Sliding two fingers inside Spencer’s passage in a firm stroke and both men moaned at the sensations. Spencer said, “Fuck me! Oh gods, please?”

“I’m getting there. Damn Spencer.” Aaron pushed a third finger inside and twisted them against Spencer’s prostate. Aaron worked more lube inside and then he removed his fingers before he pushed inside his lover. Spencer wrapped his legs around Aaron’s waist and Aaron pressed his thighs closer to Spencer’s lifting his ass and hips in the air so he could push deeper. 

Spencer clung to Aaron and Aaron couldn’t stop kissing and tasting the inside of his lover’s mouth as he pistoned his hips against Spencer. They kept up the momentum and both of them started panting and Spencer whimpered as his back stiffened and arched as his orgasm slammed into him. His voice quaked through his moans as he drifted back down and he felt Aaron’s teeth clench into his shoulder as he let himself go deep inside Spencer.  
When they regained a few of their senses, Aaron noticed the bite mark near Spencer’s neck and he nuzzled it and apologized profusely. Spencer stroked his hair and said, “You’re forgiven baby. Everything is okay.”

Aaron kissed the mark gently as he eased himself around to spoon against Spencer. Spencer curled into Aaron’s embrace and Aaron kissed along his ear as he said, “You are a wonderful man Dr. Spencer Reid. I love you.”

Spencer turned into Aaron’s chest and looked into his eyes and saw everything he needed to see. “I will always love you Aaron Hotchner.”

After sharing a kiss, Aaron quipped, “I could get to used to this.”

“Used to what?” Spencer said as he stroked Aaron’s cheek.

“The Mile High club.”

“As long as it’s just us so can I.” Spencer kissed Aaron again and then pulled the silk sheet over them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for being patient with me over this story. This is the last chapter and an epilogue will be following shortly. I hope you all have enjoyed this story as much as I've had writing it.

One year later

\-----

Aaron was in the kitchen as he prepared their dinner for the night. He didn’t know what Spencer had planned but Spencer gave him instructions to make his favorite meal and dessert. Aaron made his favorite spaghetti chili and cornbread with a fruit cobbler and ice cream for dessert. He had the table set and their food set on warming plates, with himself kneeling next to Spencer’s chair waiting on him to arrive home.

Spencer arrived ten minutes later and found Aaron by his chair and he shivered at the sight. He went over and said, “Up.” Aaron sat in his kneeling position and Spencer petted his hair. “Dinner looks and smells very good Aaron.”

“You’re welcome Sir. I didn’t know exactly what you had planned but figured that my spaghetti chili would be okay for tonight.”

“You did well Aaron. You may sit in your chair so we can enjoy the meal you cooked.”

Aaron grinned as he stood and pulled Spencer’s chair out before he went to his own chair. After they started to eat Spencer said, “I’ve taken a private day tomorrow. I want to take you to a few places in the city and show you some of my private projects. Only Emily knows about them.”

Aaron looked up from his food and said, “And you're trusting me with this knowledge Spencer?”

“Yes. I want to ask you something but I want to show you before I do.”

“Okay. I look forward to tomorrow.” Aaron smiled.

The two finished dinner and Spencer took them to their room. He went over to his box and he pulled out a pair of handcuffs that were trimmed in leather and a red silk blindfold. He held them up and Aaron immediately stripped before he knelt at the end of the bed. 

“Up on the bed, wrists crossed, and on your back.”

Aaron shivered but did as instructed. He stretched his body out as he got into position in the middle of the bed and Spencer observed Aaron following his instructions. He slipped out of his own clothes and moved to the side of Aaron’s body. He picked up the blindfold and traced the lines of Aaron’s body from the top of his head to his thighs. Aaron shivered and wanted to reach for Spencer but he didn’t know how that would be received.

Spencer smiled and said, “We’re getting there. You’re being very patient tonight.”

“May I speak freely Sir?”

“Yes you may Aaron.” Spencer replied as he ran his fingertips over Aaron’s chest. 

“I want to wrap my arms around you and hold you as we make love to each other Sir. I want to protect and cherish you like you protect and cherish me.”

Spencer paused in his ministrations and leaned down where his hair brushed against Aaron’s body and he whispered, “You can do that another day. Right now I want you to wrap your hands around the bars in the headboard.”

Aaron moaned and wrapped his hands around the cool iron at the top of the bed. Spencer took the blindfold and wrapped Aaron’s wrists loosely before he met Aaron for a kiss. The two kissed and played for a couple of minutes and then Spencer reached for the drawer and pulled out their favorite lube. It was one where they could play and fuck with minimal reapplication. 

Spencer dribbled the oil over Aaron’s torso and rubbed it into his lover’s skin. Aaron moaned and arched into the caresses and Spencer eased Aaron back down onto the bed. He tutted softly and Aaron relaxed into the mattress. Spencer slicked his fingers as Aaron watched and nudged Aaron’s thighs open wider. Aaron waited for Spencer’s decision - two fingers stroked his puckered entrance and when Aaron bowed his back, Spencer pushed his two fingers inside.

Aaron losing himself to the gentle but intense internal massage and he moaned loudly, “Spencer?”

It was with great control that Spencer removed his fingers and moved away. Aaron deflated as he felt the cool air against his skin and opened his eyes to look at Spencer. Spencer moved to the box and picked up a gag. He returned to Aaron and Spencer tapped Aaron’s lips. Attaching the gag to Aaron was a sensual process unto itself for Spencer. The metal chain held a partial dildo that when properly attached, it could be nudged around Aaron’s mouth and it would send gentle vibrations down Aaron’s throat and body. 

Spencer kissed along Aaron’s jaw and said, “Now you’re going to have to be quiet if you want me to continue. Every time you moan, this will send a shock to your cock and you don’t want to finish before me, now do you?”

Aaron shook his head slowly from side to side and offered his throat in submission. Spencer smiled and stroked Aaron’s hair as he returned to his previous actions. He allowed Aaron to writhe underneath him as he prepared him but Aaron was good with keeping quiet. Spencer slid inside Aaron and he held himself still as he let Aaron adjust. He released Aaron’s gag and said, “Now you can talk Aaron.” A hard thrust prevented Aaron from saying anything intelligible. Noises ripped through him and he let Spencer have his way. His wrists started to burn as they rubbed against the silk and he started to pant and whimper. 

Spencer worked Aaron’s dick as he focussed on Aaron’s prostate to push them both over the edge at the same time. The ensuing explosion of pleasure the two shared had them panting and Spencer untied Aaron’s hands as his mouth found his lover’s. Spencer still making shallow thrusts inside had Aaron whimpering and grasping at Spencer’s hips, not sure whether he wanted to stop Spencer or encourage harder thrusts. As Spencer kissed Aaron’s breath away, he lengthened the strokes with his softened dick, and Aaron panted and tried to speak but only nonsense came out of his mouth.

Spencer stroked his jaw and said, “You are beautiful in this state of pleasure. You have come a long way since we first begun this journey. What do you want right now?”

Aaron stuttered, “Come please Sir?”

Spencer kissed Aaron’s lips and wrapped one hand around Aaron’s erection while he pumped his own hips faster. As Aaron came splattering against the two of them, Spencer fell apart again inside of him as a softer orgasm overtook his senses. He pulled himself out gently and found Aaron’s hole still quivering and pulsing from the pleasures he experienced. He wanted to touch him but he could tell that Aaron was over sensitized at the moment and all that would cause was pain and he wasn’t into that particular game.

Spencer reached for warm damp cloths he had on his side of the bed and cleaned them up before he tossed the cloth to the floor. He curled around Aaron and said, “Tonight you have made me so proud to call you my lover, my partner, and my Submissive. I love you Aaron.”

Aaron turned around and saw the sincerity and love in Spencer’s face and said, “I love you too Spencer and thank you for including me in your world as I’ve found my place to belong - right next to you, my lover, my partner in all things, and my Dominant.”

The two shared soft kisses and touches but didn’t try to reignite the passions they just shared as they needed to rest. Spencer was the first to pull away and he said, “We need to rest now. We have a busy day tomorrow.” Aaron nodded and he curled up in Spencer’s arms as they drifted off to sleep.

The next morning the two woke pleasantly sore in all the right places. Spencer gave Aaron a sleepy smile and kissed him deeply before he said, “We need to get dressed and eat. Our driver will be here in an hour to pick us up.”

“Okay.” Aaron said before he returned Spencer’s good morning kiss and tried to cop a feel along Spencer’s ass cheek but Spencer smacked Aaron’s shoulder gently and Aaron smiled. He could feel they were both playful but whatever was on the agenda seemed important so he kissed Spencer one more time and slid out of bed to go to their bathroom and get ready for the day.

Both in casual suits, their driver picked them up and they started their day. Spencer hoped by the end of it the two would be even more solidified in their love for each other and their lifelong goals. The first step was showing the man he trusted with his life and heart, his most private projects, the orphanages he ran and funded.


	12. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's been reading. Thank you for all the reviews and kudos and support and love for my little project. I hope you enjoy the epilogue I've come up with. :)

Epilogue --- 

Thirty years later

Spencer sat his lover, partner for life, and husband Aaron Hotchner-Reid and said, “Remember what we’ve been talking about. Do you think he’s ready for all of this?”

Aaron looked up where he had his head in Spencer’s lap and said, “He’s ready and he’s enthusiastic and he’ll make sure that your overall legacy will be upheld. We’ve raised a beautiful son together. He knows what to do.”

“When I met you, this company turned into your legacy too. We’re equals Aaron Hotchner-Reid and I don’t want you to forget.” Spencer playfully admonished.

“But I like when you remind me Sir.” Aaron quirked his eyebrow and lips.

“Tonight when we get through dinner you’re mine.”

“I’m always yours.” Aaron said.

“Aaron.” Spencer warned but Aaron could feel his erection and knew he had to play this right to at least give Spencer a semi-public blowjob.

“But Sir…”

Spencer glanced around and saw a picnic table that Aaron could fit under still with no trouble and trees shading it. “Go and kneel. Be ready.”

“Yes Sir.” Aaron moved to where Spencer pointed and knelt down.

Spencer picked up his cane and moved to sit next to Aaron and Aaron checked for pedestrians but didn’t see any - the park they were in was pretty upscale and tended to not be busy most of the time. He unzipped Spencer and went to work quickly. Spencer made low noises in his throat and gripped Aaron’s head to hold him in place. The orgasm he had exploded down Aaron’s throat and he almost felt like jelly. 

Aaron cleaned him up and put him back together before Spencer pulled him into a kiss and said, “Do that again and you’ll be in trouble.”

Aaron knew Spencer was joking and they didn’t really roleplay like they did when they were younger but he liked to fire Spencer up with the use of the word Sir. It pressed all the right buttons to get sex asap in some form. “I’m sorry Sir. It won’t happen again.”

“But it felt really good to do that again. We’ll still play after dinner when we get on the plane. Now let’s go meet Jack and have him finish signing the papers so we can work on where to spend our retirement years.”

“Okay.” 

The two finished their journey to an outdoor cafe and Aaron helped Spencer sit while they waited on their son to arrive. Aaron ordered two coffees from the barista inside and brought them out to the table. He set Spencer’s in front of him with his not well liked sugar substitutes but Aaron wanted Spencer for many more years so he made sure they followed doctor’s orders on most things. 

Jack arrived a few minutes later with his own coffee from inside and gave his parents hugs and kissed their cheeks. “Hey Dad. Hey Papa.”

“It’s good to see you Jack.” Spencer said.

“You saw me two days ago.” Jack said.

“I know but it’s always good to see you especially on a day like today.”

“You’re glad to be retiring?”

“It’s time and you’re ready to take things over and start fresh.”

“What about Papa? Do you think he’s ready for retirement?” Jack snickered.

Spencer looked over at Aaron and said, “Your Papa will be up for anything I ask of him and retirement is one of those.”

Jack looked between his parents and said, “You guys deserve this and I’m glad you trust me with the family business.”

“You deserve this too Jack. You’ve worked hard in your schooling and you’ve been responsible since you left and you know what we want to have done. I know you have your second in command and that you two will make a powerful team like we did.”

“Thanks. Henry can’t wait to see what we do.”

“Sign these last few pages and the building is yours.”

Jack signed the pages and put them in his briefcase. “I’ll courier them to the lawyer myself so he can file everything.” Then he stood and hugged his dads and said, “I’ll see you at dinner tonight.”

“We’ll be there.” Aaron said as he helped Spencer out of his chair and wrapped his arm around his waist.

“Bye son.”

“Bye Dad. Bye Papa.”

The End


End file.
